Tokyo Mew Mew Meets Yu Yu Hakusho
by Sparx of Earth
Summary: I ran as this strange creature barreled after me. Ever since that morning two weeks ago when that strange light hit me; my life has been stranger than before. Demons were enough as it was. But Nooooooooooooooo… Someone just HAD to throw in aliens, Please read and Review!


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own Calicia Minamino (hint-hint :) and the five new enemies)_**

_I ran as this strange creature barreled after me. Ever since that morning two weeks ago when that strange light hit me; my life has been stranger than before. Demons were enough as it was. But Nooooooooooooooo… Someone just HAD to throw in aliens._

~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

"Come on, Cia. I want to try the strawberry cheesecake." My friend Yukina says with excitement. Her aqua colored hair bounced along with her and her red eyes shone with curiosity as we sat with Shizuru; Kuwabara's sister who managed to get off for lunch; and Keiko; Yususke's girlfriend. We were seated in a booth at Cafe Mew Mew. "So we'll be getting the Strawberry Cheesecake; Vanilla Ice cream for short, dark and gloomy outside; and what else?" I ask the girls.

_Suddenly bright silver and light blue lights surround me. I look around and a yip or bark of some sort make me turn around and look at a silver Fox with light blue eyes sitting a few feet away. "Well aren't you adorable." I say as I kneel down to her and gently scratch her behind the ear. She licks my chin and with another yip; disappears into my chest._

"Cia; Cia!" I jump out of my daze. "Yeah?"

Yukina looks at me with tears in her red eyes. "You spaced off for fifteen minutes. We couldn't get you out of it. I thought you might've fallen into some kind of coma."

"Yukina, don't cry. I'm fine; see? And there's no way I would have left you like that." I say as we get up and left a tip for the waitress and walked out. About an hour later Shizuru; Keiko and I watched Yukina board the train to get her close to the temple. "Are you sure you don't need one of us to come with you?" I asked her before she gets on.

"I'm sure. Besides Mr. Hiei is around he'll make sure I get home fine."

"Ok; Yukina. Don't be afraid to call if there's a problem."

Yukina gets on the train and Shizuru; Keiko and I walked Shizuru home.

"Bye Shizuru!"

"Bye Keiko; Cia. See you later."

Finally Keiko and I start towards her house.

"Bye Keiko."

"Bye Cia."

I start towards home. About a half hour later I felt some kind of presence; it wasn't demon, spirit, animal or human. I couldn't tell what it was. I turned around and saw nothing.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I say looking everywhere. Suddenly I heard the sound of laughter around me. "Well isn't this cute. A Mew mew by herself."

I still don't see anyone the laughter belongs to. "What do you mean Mew mew?"

"You don't know? Well isn't this grand."

"She hasn't been found yet by those pesky mews; Sano." I heard someone say childishly.

Two people appear out of nowhere about 10ft away. But they weren't people. They had pointy ears; like some of the demons but didn't have that aura the demons had. One of the two was a child with orange mid-back length hair up in pigtails and the other was a tall pale "man" with waist length bluish black hair. I take a step back but I get grabbed from behind.

"Kinu!" The little kid calls.

I turn my head. The guy holding onto me had shoulder length green hair and ears like the other two. I struggle to get loose but for some reason I can barely move.

"What's goin on…?" I look to the taller man in front of me who was closer with the child. He was smirking. "So it finally took hold. Now you're going to come with us or those little friends of yours that you walked home and to the train will be the first we target." He says with a feminine voice

"I'll go with you just don't hurt them." I say looking down at the ground. A hand grabs my face and forces me to look up at one of them. It was the tall man. "Let's go. It has finished its job." He says

He lets go of my face and floats off. Kinu picks me up bridal style and floats after the other two. "Time to sleep!" the child says with a girlish voice. As soon as she said that black spots appeared in my vision. Soon I was out.

Several hours passed and by now Shuichi or better known as Kurama to his allies/friends &amp; enemies was pacing back and forth in the hallway waiting for his sister to return from her outing with the rest of the girls. Picking up the phone he called one of them.

"_Hello?" _A female – like voice calls over the phone.

"Hey Keiko…"

"_Kurama! What a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with?"_

"Calicia never came home. Is she there with you?"

"_No she isn't. She dropped me off at the house and left for yours. Have you tried her cell?"_

"Yeah and it keeps going to voicemail."

"_Does it have a tracer?"_

"Doesn't work if it's off or dead. Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

_"Yeah, not since she dropped me off earlier. But you could try the Café we went to; downtown. Café Mew Mew."_

"Ok Keiko. Thank you for your help."

_ "No problem, Kurama. Bye."_

"Bye."

Kurama hangs his phone back on the hook. Grabbing the keys he jumps in the car and drives to this café Keiko told him about. When he walked in he heard some noise in the back. "How did the Cyniclons manage to get a hostage, Kisshu? I thought you were watching them!"

"I may be the prince and all, Ichigo but I can't tell you how my brother obtained that red and white haired girl." Kurama's eyes widened at the mention of his sister.

"You're brother?!"

"Yes! My brother. And he; Pai's and Taruto's Sisters as well seem like they were being controlled by something. But I don't know what."

Kurama walks to the open door eyes steely. "All in all we must get her back. The machine that had the Silver Fox DNA is empty. The log says that it was released about 2 and a half hours before the girl was taken. The machine took a picture for the infusing. The hostage is the new mew."

"So my sister is this new mew and she was just captured by your enemies before she even knew what was going on?" Kurama states looking at the occupants in the room. They looked at him in surprise. A blonde man stepped forward. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." He states.

"Why would my sister be infused with DNA?"

"She was compatible with it. Silver Fox DNA. Like these five girls she was infused with endangered species DNA."

"There is no such thing as the silver fox." Kurama states. "Where is the container that held the DNA?"

"Here." The blonde show Kurama the container.

"Who gave this to you?" He asks.

"It was given to my father when I was a kid and he gave it to me for safe keeping."

"Whoever gave it to him, gave him a different DNA."

"What!? So it's not Silver Fox?"

"Oh No it is. Just not Animal DNA." _'Damn I have no choice but to tell them!' __**'Then tell them stupid Fox'**_

"What Kind of DNA."

"Whoever gave your father that DNA … He or she gave you Demon DNA."

"Is that bad?" the waitress in green asks.

"For a normal human? Yes. But my sister is no normal human. She already had the DNA in her genes."

"So she was already part demon?" The blonde asks. "Interesting."

Calicia woke up unfamiliar with her surroundings. Glancing around the room she saw the three that grabbed her looking at the screen in front of them. Sitting up a little too fast she fell off the table like surface and hit the floor effectively making enough noise in alerting the three in front. With her hand on her head she stood up. When she finally looked up, the green haired alien was standing in front of her. Squeaking she jumped and nearly fell over. The alien held onto her and kept her from falling.

"Let go of me!" She says struggling.

"Nope." He says with a smug look.

The screen behind them beeps and two people are seen in the picture.

"So did you get the pink one?"

"Sadly we did not. But we were able to capture a newly appointed one before they could even get to her."

"Let me see her." Still struggling she was turned around. The one on the left had really short black hair with black eyes and was male. The one on right was female with waist-length black hair and red eyes. They were like Kinu &amp; Sano, but their ears were straighter like a…

"She'll do just fine." They say with an evil grin.


End file.
